Positron Emission Computed Tomography (PET) may be used to display a morphological structure and provide functional information about diseases of visceral organs at a molecular level through in-vivo metabolism, which shows excellent performance in diagnosing tumors, cardiovascular and nervous system diseases, etc. A working principle of a PET device is that: a medicine including radionuclides is injected into a subject, the decay of the radionuclides produces a positron, the positron annihilates with a surrounding negatron and a pair of back-to-back gamma-photons is generated. If the detector of the PET device receives the pair of back-to-back gamma-photons in a given time difference, it means that a coincidence event is detected. An internal image of the subject may be reconstructed based on information of the coincidence event. The detector may include a plurality of scintillation crystals and photomultipliers. Due to some factors such as inconsistency of performance of the plurality of scintillation crystals, the determining accuracy of time when a gamma-photon is detected by each of the plurality of scintillation crystals may be different, thereby affecting PET image reconstruction.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.